Known as an example of conventional optical fiber connectors is one comprising a lower housing having a V-groove for positioning optical fibers, an upper housing having a pressing section for pressing the optical fibers against the V-groove, and a leaf spring for pressing the lower and upper housings in a state where the V-groove of the lower housing and the pressing section of the upper housing are overlaid on each other as described in Patent Literature 1.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-170748